And all thanks to the younger siblings!
by NothingBetterThanGrey'sAndGlee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine younger siblings, Gloria and Matt, get along very well and they have the brilliant idea that maybe their older brothers could get along pretty well. Maybe they could even fall in love... Who knows?


**Hello everybody! Sasi's here again with a Klaine story. It is supposed to be a oneshot, but if i feel ispired it could become a little story with more chapters. Just let me know what do you think and i will see if i should continue this :) Hope you'll like it **

* * *

-Blaine, Blaine!- Matt was calling his older brother form his bedroom

-What's up are you okay?- asked Blaine entering in the room and finding t-shirts, jeans and even some bowties all over the room

-Yhea, but today I have this date with this beautiful girl and I don't know what to wear! And you are so fashion I was hoping you could help me picking up something good? Plus you have to accompany me to the park… you know Mom doesn't want me to go alone- Matt explained to Blaine

-Mhh… aren't you a little young for a date?-

-Hey! I'm already 11… maybe it could be a PLAY date if that makes you accompany me.-

Blaine sighed, a smile stretching on his lips- Ok… put that with polo, with the yellow pants and the yellow bowtie-

-Yay! Thanks Blaine ! Oh and this girl… she has an older brother too… just like you age and he is Like you if you know what I mean… He is accompanying her so maybe you could also meet someone new? – Matt said with a smirk

-Wait a second… is this a date for me or for you?-

-Let's say it's a win-win-

Blaine sighed and exited the room.

"_I'm going on a blind double date with my 11 years old brother. Great. "_

* * *

The mild September sun was shining in the sky and the trees in the park were starting to get this romantic autumn colors.

Kurt and Gloria were sitting on a bench under a tree, waiting for Matt to arrive.

-So is this boy cute?- Kurt asked with a smirk

- Oh yes, he is! He has dark curly hair and blue eyes… he is also very funny and smart! He is amazing- Gloria responded cheerfully

-I bet he is, you've taken the taste in boys from me!- Kurt said smiling at his little sister. He was growing up so fast…

-Uhm, about that maybe I didn't tell you a thing…-

-Gloria if you're gonna tell me that you organized a blind date form me I swear that…- Kurt said glaring at Gloria

-Please don't be mad! I actually like Matt and he causally have a gorgeous gay older brother who is just like your age…-

-Gloria I'm…- Kurt said blushing -SHH!- Gloria interrupted him –here they are!-

Kurt looked up from his sister and saw two similar boys coming in their direction.

Gloria waved shyly and the youngest of the two did the same.

As soon as they both reached Kurt and his sister, he couldn't help but stare.

She was right, Matt's brother was really gorgeous.

He wasn't really tall but he had dark gelled curls and hazel eyes, a little blush on his cheeks and an hint of a smile.

-Hello- Matt said

-Oh hi Matt… you really look handsome today- Gloria said and hugged the boy who blushed red and responded –W-well thank you, Blaine helped me picking up the clothes…-

-He surely has good taste!- Gloria said smiling

-Okay, okay Gloria stop flirting and go play something with Matt where I can see the both of you.- Kurt interrupted

-Okay, see you here at 6!- Gloria said and went away with a nervous Matt

-So hum… can I sit here?- Blaine asked

Kurt didn't even remember he was here, but he was glad that he was because DAMN a lovely Disney prince was standing in front of him with a sparkling smile and two deep honey eyes.

-W-what? Oh! Yhea, sure please sit!- Kurt said nervously and also blushing, because DAMN HUMMEL SINCE WHEN YOU'RE SO DUMB?

Blaine chuckled and he sat down near him, but not too close.

After some seconds of silence Blaine finally said- Nice coat! It's an Alexander McQueen?-

Kurt light up like a lamp and responded cheerfully-Yes! I bought it online and it was VERY expensive but I saved my money since I first saw it… Well, Gloria's right you really have good taste-

-Oh, well, thank you! And I understand you I buy a lot of bowtie online, they're like my guilty pleasure and even if all my friends say that I dress like a kid I don't care, because I love my bowtie. Their arguments are invalid- Blaine said while laughing lightly

And Kurt swear it was the sweetest laugh he ever heard.

They kept talking about tv, books, musicals, fashion, music, their passion for singing, their glee clubs, the bullying , their youngest siblings and how they seemed to get along.

-I think Matt really likes Gloria, but I understand him she is really an interesting girl… She must have learned how to be awesome from her older brother- Blaine said winking and flirting

_Flirting_

Kurt blushed and responded- Hum I think Gloria likes Matt back… he must learned how to be good at interaction from his older brother, too.- Flirting back

They both laughed and finally Kurt asked- Hey, Blaine, since our siblings seems to get on well and surely they're going to go out together again… well can I have your number? –

-I thought you'll never asked- Blaine responded smiling and blushing a little.

When Gloria and Matt came back to their brothers they were still chatting and Gloria looked at Kurt and she saw him smiling.

A real smile, that she didn't saw on his brother face since a guy at school started to torment him. And she was really happy for him, because she saw also that Blaine had gigantic heart eyes.

After everybody said goodbye to everyone Gloria asked smirking – So you've got his number?-

-Yes- Kurt said blushing at the smirk of his sister

-So you own me one right?-

-I guess I do…- Finally said Kurt smiling and looking at Gloria with another of his true smiles.

-Well I want a ENORMOUS milk shake-

-Wow a milkshake for you and a gorgeous boy for me-Kurt said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder-Sounds fair, let's go I'll get you the biggest milkshake you've ever seen-.

Suddenly Kurt's Phone buzzed. It was Blaine

"_Gloria took Matt bowtie, can we meet tomorrow for a coffee and maybe you can give me it back ;) "_

"_Sure, let's meet tomorrow at the Lima bean at 4"_

"_Great! See you there xoxo"_

-You did it on purpose, didn't you?-

-Yes and now you've got a date and you own me a plate of biscotti too-

-Fine… wow you're really cleaver-

-I've learned from the best-

-You've got a point here- Said Kurt laughing


End file.
